


You’re not a librarian!

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Brain Noice, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Sometimes the brain noice gets too loud. And sometimes Chris is there to make them disappear





	You’re not a librarian!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on various YouTube videos of Chris talking about brain noice.

Sebastian let out a sigh, scrolling through his Instagram feed.  
„Shuuush…“ he could hear from the other side of the room. With an eyeroll he turned his head around, staring at Chris. „Stop shushing me, Chris!“ There was definitely an angry undertone in Seb's voice. 

„I can head your brain noice over here. And you know I hate to see you like that.“ Chris mumbled, looking up from his book.  
„You don’t like to see me in just red boxer briefs? Okay…gonna put on some more clothes…“ Sebastian got up, smirking.

  
„Dumbass, you know what I mean. You’re taking those comments way too serious. Don’t let that noises get too loud. You’re gorgeous just the way you are.“ Chris closed his book, gently placing it on the small, dark wooded table next to his chair and stood up. Quickly he went over to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him. „I'll keep shushing you, Sebby. Because that’s what I do best.“

  
They just stood there, foreheads connected. Slowly breathing, taking in the closeness to each other.  
Their friendship meant more than the world to them. If was like a safe place, a haven they could always anker.

The time together was always something they both looked forward to. Just being around each other, no pressure, nothing.  
But Sebastian was still not calmed down enough. Not able to shut down the world outside. Not able to stop listening to the noises his brain made. He was on the edge. Always. Apart from the vacations with Chris. Sometimes it took a few days. But in the end Chris was always able to shush down Seb’s brain.

  
To let this anxiety fly out of the window. That was all Seb needed. And all Chris wanted for his best friend. For him to be at peace with himself.

Chris stepped back, walking towards the small kitchen area. „Gonna make tea for us.“ He stated, placing two big mugs on the counter before boiling some water.  
Sebastian sat down again, just looking at the wooden table in front of him, trying to remember each and every line. It calmed his mind a little.

When Chris returned he felt like he was mesmerized by the wooden patterns. Thinking about each one as a path of his life. The ones he could have taken, the ones that would come up one day.

„Shush…Sebby. Just shuuush…“ Chris whispered, gently placing a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder before placing the mug down. He leaned down, his lips right against Seb’s ear. „Shush..“

  
„Are you God damn librarian?“ Seb blurted out, bursting out into laughter. He couldn’t stop, not even when his belly started aching. The face Chris had made was just pure gold, melting his heart away and indeed shushing his brain for a while.

They sat there, drinking their hot tea and just talked about what was bothering them in life.  
„You know… Lately I really hate coming home. It’s just empty. I want to have someone by my side. Like..every day.“ Sebastian sighed, looking into his nearly empty mug.  
„I know… I know. Too well. My dog isn’t enough anymore. I want more. I want someone to just be there. Arms wrapped around me… soft kisses, hugs.. something consistent.“

When the night came they sat on the small, black couch. Cozily cuddled up, wrapped in blankets. A random radio station playing in the background. Chris could tell that Seb’s brain noice was back, his jar tightened.  
Gently he brought up his fingertips to touch the scruffy skin. Tracing alone the jarline.

„Shush…“ He whispered, a soft smile on his lips.  
„You’re not a librarian!“ Sebastian spat out, turning his head away.  
„No… I know.“ Chris grabbed Seb’s chin, making him face him. „But I can’t stand the fact that you’re listening to those voices. You’re enough. You’re wonderful. Damn, Seb. I…“ Chris broke the eye contact.  
„You what?“ Sebastian asked, his tone gone soft.  
„I’m in love with you. That’s why I can’t stand you being upset by those shitty comments. I wanna fight each and every person that ever said a bad word about you. Everyone that ever doubted you. They made your brain his noisy. I want to shush them all. Make you feel better.“ Chris closed his eyes, trying to shush himself but failed. „I know I’m not good enough for you. But I want you to know I’ll always be there…“ Chris tried to jump up, untangle from the blanket and Seb’s body.  
But Sebastian just grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. „You’re enough. More than enough. Damn, Chris…“ Sebastian bit his lower lip before liking it slowly. He leaned down, his lips sealing Chris’s trembling ones. Troubled eyes meeting each other afterwards.  
„Shush me… Mr. Sexy-Librarian.“ Seb whispered before kissing him once again, the noises in his head disappearing.


End file.
